


You could be one awesome trainer

by tigragrece



Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: Fake Relationship (for both couples), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubasa & Jun play together with Team Japan, Tsubasa think a lot of things about Jun and they have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could be one awesome trainer

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and some other because i'm a huge fan of Captain Tsubasa (and it's miss some fanfics about yaoi/slash) so i really wanted to do it.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Tsubasa & Jun play together with Team Japan, both of them tell good advices to the teams, they could be good tactician & good trainer.

Lots of people knew about Jun and his health, but he was better, he liked to watch all the teams for doing some tactics and also because he is a tactician.

Sometimes during meeting Jun & Tsubasa tell what could be good, and sometimes they have better ideas.

Multiple times Tsubasa say to Jun "You could be one awesome trainer in the future"

"Thanks Tsubasa"

"I really mean it, " he kiss him near his mouth

"Tsubasa..."

"You are one awesome player, since the first day I think you are awesome and I wanted to know you more"

"But you are with Nasae?"

"And you with Yayoi..."

"It's complicated..."

"Same..."

Yayoi & Jun were together without being together, it was mainly because of the parents, and Tsubasa & Nasae it's complicated, because Tsubasa loves the guys who play well in football.

They spend time together, and little by little become a couple. They explain their relationship was complicated and that they were not with Sanae & Yayoi.So they could be together without cheating on the other.

Sometimes Jun followed Tsubasa in Europe, where he played for learn lots of tactics and after for maybe have ideas to tell for Team Japan.

And he has begun little by little by taking classes to be a coach and Tsubasa supported him.

 


End file.
